A ROWEN VACATION
by VoidWalker1101
Summary: Romeo invites Wendy and Carla to go on vacation with him and his family what fluff and romance will happen between them. A LOT BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS ROWEN FOR DAYYYSSS AS LONG AS CARLA X HAPPY
1. The Confession

.Authors Note: hey guys im baaaaccckkk! anyways this is a fairy tail story that I will be doing and as a warning I am a major fairy tail fan and my favorite ship (even though their is not any romantic tension between them in the shows that I can see) is ROWEN ( Romeo x Wendy). so be prepared because this is a whole story about them. ONWARD TOOO THE STORYYYY!

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL THAT PRIVELAGE BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA ( SORRY IF I SPELLED THAT WRONG)**

Romeo's POV:

I was hanging out with my friend Wendy when I made a mistake. I asked her if she had plans for the summer. I noticed something was wrong when she looked down sadly. "What's Wrong" I asked her worriedly afraid I had done something wrong. "It's nothing... it's just me and grandeeney used to go on a sort of vacation during the summer." She said while looking down sadly. 'Oh that's right I forgot she didn't have anyone except Carla' I thought to myself sadly. "Well my mom, dad, and I are going to Akane resort this summer if you and Carla would like to come." I said with a sudden stroke of brilliance. "Really!?" Wendy said happily as she looked up at me with the cutest smile I've ever saw. 'Wait CUTE! where did that come from' I though surprised. when she started calling my name I snapped back to reality. "ROMEO" Wendy said startling me. "Y-Yes Wendy?" I said surprised that she could get so loud. "Do you really think it will be okay with your parents for Carla and I to come with you?" Wendy said with a hopeful smile. "Of course it will Wendy." I said not wanting to disappoint her . And that's how it allll started.

-TIME SKIP -

(Later at Romeo's home still in his POV)

"MOM DAD IM HOME." I called out loud enough for the neighbors to hear. "in the kitchen sweetie." I heard my mothers sweet voice call back. "H-Hey m-mom can I ask you s-something?" I asked very nervous that they wouldn't let Wendy come with us. "Sure what is it?" my mom asked happily. "U-Um do you m-mind if W-Wendy came with us for v-vacation because she doesn't have any parents to care for her and Carla wont be able to do it alone." I asked growing more nervous by the second. "Sure." ... I was stunned by her answer. after I regained from the shock I ran up to my mom and hugged her as tight as ii could. "THANKS MOM!" I yelled ecstatic that I was gonna be able to spend the whole summer with my best friend. I ran up to my room the second after that because she told me o get to bed seeing as how it was already late. I tries to get some sleep but couldn't because I was too excited for next week.

Wendy's POV:

' I cant believe it Romeo just asked me to spend the whole summer with him' I thought happily as I walked down the street to fairy hills. I got to my apartment and instantly told Carla that her and I were going on vacation with romeo and his family this summer. and surprisingly she was just as excited as I was. "YAY YOU FINALLY HAVE SOME CHANCES TO TELL ROMEO YOU LIKE HIM!" she yelled shocking me. "HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT!" I yelled expecting her of reading my diary. "Lets just say you talk in your sleep." she said smiling making me blush scarlet. that night I was so excited to be going on vacation next week with Romeo that I couldn't sleep. that and I was afraid I would say something else in my sleep.

\- TIME SKIP -

Romeo's POV:

the next morning at the guild I was so excited that I couldn't sit still. Wendy couldn't stop talking about the trip and how excited she was. I couldn't help but think about how cute she was. fine I admit it I may have a small crush on Wendy... ok a huge crush. I was snapped out of my daze when Wendy wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug thanking me for inviting her and Carla. I was about top say something back when someone bumped into Wendy make her stumble and, as luck would have it, fall right on top of me. when I got over the shock I looked at Wendy and saw she was blushing. ' she looks even cuter when she blushes' I thought embarrassedly. and then I couldn't help it. I smiled, reached down , and picked her up bridal style making her blush even fiercer and start stuttering.  
R-R-R-ROMEO! she yelled blushing redder than Erza's hair. I simply smiled at her and laughed, but I then followed to blush as I noticed everyone was looking at us 'awing' and then blushed even redder than Wendy when I heard someone yell "YOU JUST GOTTA LOVE YOUNG LOVE" I put Wendy down then became very interested at my feet.

Wendy's POV: I was still blushing when Romeo put me down hearing the comment about young love. I looked up at Romeo and started laughing at how embarrassed he was. he looked up surprisingly at me but then smiled saying " Wendy your so cute." he said giving me that signature smile that made my heart melt and I knew I couldn't take it anymore. as everyone went back to what they were doing quietly whispering to myself "Romeo I love you" hoping he wouldn't hear but as I'm obviously on a bad luck streak today... he did.

Romeo's POV:

whenever I heard her say those four words I knew I could die happily but just to mess with her I said "What did you say Wendy I couldn't quite hear you." but instead of turning away like I thought she would she literally screamed "ROMEO CONBOLT I LOVE YOU!" my eyes went as wide as sauce pans as she said that and everyone, once again, stopped and looked at us. I just simply smiled and said " I love you to Wendy." she looked up at me and doing the exact same thing as I did said "What was that Romeo-Kun I didn't quite hear you." but unexpected to her I took it a step further and climbed up on the bar counter yelling to the whole guild "WENDY MARVELL I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART!" looking down and seeing her blushing a new color of red she decided to go even further than I did. Wendy climbed on the bar counter beside me and crashed her lips into mine... with the whole guild watching. she pulled back and everyone cheered as loud as they could. 'This is gonna be the best summer ever' I thought to myself happily kissing her back eliciting a new volume of cheers from the whole guild of onlookers.

 **AUTHORS NOTE: HEY GUYS HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT AND A NEW CHAPPY COMING SOON. I KNOW YOUR ALL WONDERING WHERE CARLA COMES IN. SHE WILL MAKE AN APPEARANCE. REVIEWN PLEASEEE! BYYYYEEE!**


	2. OVA 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: HEY GUYS TWO CHAPTERS ONE DAY! ANYWAYS THE SECOND I POSTED THIS STORY I HAD SOMEONE FAVORITE IT SO IM VERY HAPPY. SO YOU LIIIIIIIKKKEEEE IT! XD SNYWAYS ON WITH THE STORY:)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL IF I DID ROMEO AND WENDY WOULD BE TOGETHER BY NOW AND MIRA WOULD BE RUNNING AROUND SCREAMING ABOUT HER SHIPS**

Romeo's POV:

I came to the guild hall today and the first thing I noticed was that there was no one there except Mira cleaning a glass like always. when I walked in the door all of a sudden everyone popped up and said in unison "HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROMEOOOO!" 'Crap I completely forgot today was my birthday' I said to myself in my head. oh well no matter now. I looked shocked and said " how did you guys know?!" all of a sudden Wendy came up to me and I immediately knew that she told them. "Happy birthday Romeo, ready for ONE of your presents?" I stood there like a complete idiot and said "What do you mean one, you didn't have to get me anything!? Wendy slowly walked closer to me and said "well I did so deal with it." I then simply smiled and said "OK what is it?" she then proceeded to lean into me and slam her lips against mine with enough force to knock me down I landed on my back with her on top of me and she pulled back. "so how did you feel about your gift?" she asked me with a smirk. "I might just have to have another I said while looking her dead in the eye. I slowly leaned in and kissed her again when I heard happy in the background say "YOU _LOOOOOVVVVEEEE_ HER" I pulled back from the kiss and yelled "YOU THINK SO?" with a hint of sarcasm. definitely the best birthday ever.

 **AUTHORS NOTE: HEY GUYS THIS WAS JUST A LITTLE FLUFF/SMUT FILLER CHAPTER AND HAS NOTHER TO DO WITH THE ACTUALL STORY LINE. JUST SAYING SO YOU DONT GET CONFUSED**

 **BYTHE WAY ROMEO IS TURNNUNG 18 WHILE WENDY IS 17**


	3. The Park and an Illness

**AUTHORS NOTE: HEY GUYS LAST CHAPTER WAS A FILLER FLUFF/SMUT CHAPTER AND HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THE STORY LINE SO SORRY IF YOU WERE CONFUSED.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL IF I DID LUCY AND NATSU WOULD BE MARRIED AND GRAY WOULD ADMIT HIS LOVE FOR JUVIA.**

 **ROMEO POV:** today is a normal day.. I walk into fairy tail and I see Natsu bust a chair over gray's head and him get mad and shove Natsu... right into Erza's cake. When will those two ever learn I slowly walk past them as not to be called out by Natsu. "Romeo help me bro!" too late. I continue to walk past them except a little faster. I see Wendy and I start to walk towards her. I get behind her and she still hasn't noticed I'm standing behind her so I sneak up behind her wrap my arms around her shoulders and yell BOO! Wendy lets out the girliest scream ive ever heard (which was also really cute) turns around and tries to run... but ends up running straight into me making us both fall. Im laying on the ground and I look up at her and smile. she realized what just happened and lets out a little giggle. it was then I realized the position we were in... and sadly so did Carla. Carla screamed and started trying calling me a pervert. Wendy looks at Carla and says in the most innocent voice "Why are you calling him a pervert." Carla facepalms and points to the two of us. Wendy looks down and notices for the first time that she is straddling my hips and lets out a little yelp. I look up at her and chuckle at how flustered she is. I pick Wendy up bridal style expecting her to react like she did last time and blush, but no, this time she decides to just go with it and she puts her arms around my neck and kisses me full on the lips. she pulls back and smiles the sweetest smile ive ever saw. she looks at my blushing face and laughs.

-TIME SKIP-

 **WENDY'S POV:**

I'm sitting in the guild hall by my wonderful boyfriend after the little scene we just put on. I look over at Romeo and say " So are you excited?" and then him being the dense idiot he is asks "Excited for what?" with a confused look on his face. I look at him to see if hes kidding, which he wasn't. "For tonight silly." I say with a laugh "W-W-W-WHAT!" he asked surprising me. "Romeo what's wrong?" I ask him worriedly. Carla decides now to be a good time to butt in. "Child think about what you just said for a minute." She says with a calm, patient look on her face. I put my finger to my chin in thought, and as I do my face starts to heat up and steam comes out my ears. "N-N-NOT L-LIKE THAT R-ROMEO-KUN!" I yell in embarrassment. coming down from the shock romeo looks at me and chuckles while scratching the back of his head. "Then what did you mean Wen-Wen?" he says with a serious face. I look at him with a funny look " 1) I was talking about the trip remember were leaving tonight, And 2) did you just call me Wen-Wen?" I say giving him a small smile. "oh yeah are you already packed and yes I did call Wen-Wen." he says giving me a genuine heart melting smile. " Yeah I'm already packed, and I don't even have to come up with a nickname for you, Romeo is already basically a nickname." I say returning the smile. "Well if im Romeo then your Juliet." he says sweetly as he pulls me in and kisses me sweetly on the lips.

-TIME SKIP-

Romeo's POV:

Wendy, Carla and I are taking a stroll through the park when we see a big cherry blossom in full bloom and decide to rest under it. We sit down and almost immediately Wendy leans her head on my shoulder and smiles at me as I lean down and kiss her on the forehead. Im sitting with Wendy under the cherry blossom tree when Carla gets up and says shes not feeling good and that she is going home to rest. Wendy gets worried and tells her to let her heal her but Carla being the stubborn exceed she is she refuses and tells her to send someone by to check on her later. Wendy just nods and leans her head onto my shoulder once again. Im stroking my hand through her soft blue hair when I realize she's asleep I smile down at her and lean down o give her a kiss on her cheek. when I do I decide to get up and call happy on my communication lacrima to tell him to check on Carla. I walk off but still in sight of wendy and call happy.

Happy POV:

after I got a call from romeo to tell me to check on Carla because she was sick I quickly flew over to fairy hills to check on her. I walk in her and Wendy's room and see her laying on her couch. I quickly walk over to her to see if she's alright. I felt relieved when I saw her just sleeping. deciding not to wake her and start to walk out. "Happy" Carla mumbled in her sleep and I got intrigued. "Yes Carla." I say as I walk over to her sleeping form. "Thank you." she quietly said. by now I was confused. "For what Carla?" she slowly opens her eyes to reveal shes not asleep. "For caring for me." she quietly says. Surprised as I was I was still able to say softly " I'll always care for you Carla." she looks up at me with those beautiful brown eyes and says quietly "I love you happy." now this surprised me. I knelt down beside her and said "I love you too." I leant in and kiss her on the lips.

-TIME SKIP-

ROMEO'S POV

I wake up with wendy still in the park. I guess I fell asleep. realizing it was already dark I look at the clock tower to realize it's 7:30. WERE LEAVING AT 8:00. I quickly wake wendy and tell her we have to go get our stuff.

-TIME SKIP-

ROMEO'S POV

we ran to Wendy's apartment to get her bags and Carla. sadly Carla decided to stay at fairy tail. we quickly ran to my house before we were late. we arrive to find mom and dad packing stuff into the magic mobile. mom and dad are the drivers and its then we realize we'll be alone in the backseat and blush at the thought. akane resort is a 8 hour drive. we mostly talk most of the way but end up falling back asleep.

MACAUS POV:

I turn around from talking to my wife and driving, to look at the kids. what I see is so kawaii. I see romeo laying length ways across the seat with wendy laying the same way with her back to romeo and him softly hugging her from behind. I smile at the sight tell my wife so she wont miss it and turn back to driving

 **AUTHORS NOTE: HEY GUYS 3 CHAPTERS ONE DAY WOW NEW RECORD ANYWAYS THATS ALL FOR TODAY AND THERE WILL BE MORE CARLA X HAPPY GOODNIGHT GUYS.**


	4. AKANE RESORT

DISCAIMER: I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANYTHING

ASSOCIATED.

HEY GUYS. IM SO SO SO SORRY ABIUT THE **EXTREMELY** LATE UPDATE.. A LOT OF THINGS HAVE BEEN HAPPENING AND IM SORRY.

PLEASE DOJT BE TOO MAD. ANYEAYS IM DOING TUIS ON MY TABKET SO THERE MAY BE A LOT OF MISTAKES AS IN SPEELING WISE.

ON WITH THE STORY.

ROMEO'S POV:

We arrived at akane resort in the most embarrassing way possible. I woke up to see Wendy lying in front of me. CUDDLING!

(Even though that wasn't necessarily the bad part) the next thing I know, I see a bright flash, and look up to see my mom holding a camera and smiling. I blush bright red and start to say something until I remember Wendy is still asleep. I look down as she stirs awake and looks up at my bright red face. I immediately see the look if confusion and stutter to explain what had happened only to here her beautiful laugh. I hear her laugh, and my blush went away as I smoked back at her.

WENDY'S POV:

I wake up in the most comfortable position ever and look up to make it even better. I see romeo. As I look at his face I notice he's blushing. As he looks back at me he stutters. "I w-well you s-see. My m-m-mom took a photo of us and now she has this on c-c-camera."

As I hear romeo getting so flustered isn't help but laugh and smile as I see him return it. "I hate to break you two up" romeos dad said making me jump. "But were here." As he said this. I looked up to see the most beautiful sight I've er seen. AKANE RESORT.

Sorry it was short .I'm on tablet and its are to type and I have no ideas at this moment. Sorry uys. Promise next chapter will be sooner and longer.


	5. Authors IMPORTANT Question

Hey guys, i know a lot of you have been wanting another part to this story, but for a long while i kinda got disconnected with the internet. but i finally got a new computer, and first and foremost, i want to say sorry for the extremely long hiatus, and secondly if you have any ideas on what to do next in this story, please send me a dm or just leave a review of your idea. it would help a lot and mean the world to me. im sorry if i got your hopes up with this notification and "update".


End file.
